Same Spirit
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Cambiar es parte de la vida... Más no esta clase de cambios a las que el Ex-paladín rojo se enfrenta. Sin embargo, él no va a cambiar, su espíritu prevalecerá por sobre todo lo demás, con Voltron defendiendolo a como de lugar. Semi-AU Pairing: Sheith [Shirogane Takashi x Fem!Keith Kogane] - Others. Advertencias: Genderbend, Lemon, Semi-AU, Gore


_Sabrás que es amor verdadero cuando esa persona te acepte a pesar de tus defectos._

 **Outright denial**

—No es por queja... Pero... ¿Qué haces aquí? Nos dejaste por Blade of Marmora ¿Lo olvidas? —pregunta Lance dando toquecitos molestos al híbrido que con un suspiro acabó dándole un golpe contundente en la cara —. ¡AY!

—Me he estado sintiendo... mal estos días y Kolivan me dijo que viniera a pasar este molestar aquí por no sé qué razón. —bufa, aun con su actitud perra de siempre, se hace evidente la molestia en su persona, aparte de andar un tanto demacrado.

—Siempre serás bienvenido de igual modo. —sonríe Allura con cierta alegría y las manos juntas.

—También debe ser bueno pasar tiempo como equipo de nuevo. —Hunk no faltaba con su tierno comentario. Matt da un silbido, causando que Keith lo mire con fastidio.

—Lo siento... es que es raro que estés más... grande, el pelo... sociabilizando. —acota. Recordaba a Keith tan asocial que siquiera hablar con él y Shiro era extraño, por no decir que el mayor es su pareja, su poca cercanía se hizo una de sus características notables.

Que ahora este tan tranquilo y relativamente abierto a las conversaciones es casi quimérico.

— ¿Donde esta Shiro?

—Afianzando su lazo con Black Lion, sabes que está un poco preocupado por ese asunto. —responde Pidge con una mueca, Keith se rasca el entrecejo, también estaría así de paranoico siendo sincero.

—Estoy... fatal, me iré a dormir, le avisan que estoy aquí. —pide con tono pañoso, delatando que realmente debe estarse muriendo para no ir a hablar con él paladín negro.

Se hizo camino hacia su antigua habitación, tan ordenada y limpia como suele ser costumbre, asume que Coran se ha encargado de ese pequeño asunto. Sentado en la cama se quita la parte molesta de su traje, quedando solo en aquella gran licra negra que resulta cómoda por sí sola, aunque terriblemente frágil y sus pulmones resistentes al poco aire lo demuestran.

Desde hace un bien tiempo esta con estos extraños dolores corporales y por no nombrar el enorme fastidio que lo invade, el mal humor se hacía más fuerte y de a toque, no lo sorprendía que Kolivan lo quisiera lejos, aunque debe admitir que se le hizo extraña su forma de reaccionar ante la queja de su malestar. Parecía saber que le pasaba, tan solo no se le ocurrió preguntar.

Finalmente se acostó, arropándose hasta la cabeza y con molesta expresión, hacer el intento de dormir. Podía escuchar ruidos extraños, en el sentido de que su habitación como en las demás, los muros están insonorizados; aquellos sonidos debían venir de fuera, pues él no se mueve ni un ápice en la cómoda y extensa cama.

...

— ¿Está aquí y no...? —estuvo a poco de ahogarse con su propia saliva por el aviso tan adorablemente dado por su equipo, se rieron bastante por su cara de susto.

—Vino por una especie de reposo, se nota que está enfermo —Pidge no tarda en aclarar aquel vital punto. Shiro respira con un poco más de calma, eso tenía sentido para él, aunque igualmente, si estuviera muriéndose lo primero que haría es ir a hablar con su pareja.

—Iré a ver qué tal esta, debe ser de vida o muerte si aceptó el reposo. —Recordaban perfectamente cuando el muchacho se ensaño en entrenar a pesar de estar ardiendo en fiebre, Keith es necio para absolutamente todo.

—Tiene peor humor, cuidado te muerde o golpea —murmura Lance sonando la zona afectada de su rostro —. Tanto tiempo con los gatos lo afecta.

—Siempre ha sido así contigo, no sé de qué estas quejando. —ríe Pidge con cierto nerviosismo.

Un atisbo de risa salió de entre los labios del paladín negro. Tomó rumbo a darse una ducha, siempre que intentaba practicar el Vínculo se ponía a sudar como un cerdo sin razón aparente, quizás no hiciera falta en exceso, pero nunca iba mal estar presentable con el antiguo paladín rojo. Estando listo llego a la habitación, pasando en silencio al notar que dormía o al menos intentaba hacerlo de forma tranquila.

Acarició la cabeza llena de cabello negro, sintió algo muy extraño en esta, como una especie de sobresaliente o bulto, lo tanteó un poco más para saber si se trataba de un golpe tenía aquella zona inflamada. Asumió que si ante la respuesta negativa ante la presión ejercida. Keith se giró a medias, viéndolo con ojos entrecerrados y frunciendo la expresión con fastidio por interrumpir su descanso o el inicio de este, hasta hace poco pudo dormirse.

— Buenos días —bromea, aunque a juzgar por la cara del otro, el chiste no le hizo demasiada gracia —. ¿Como te sientes?

—Horrible... —bufa tirando del otro y forzándolo a acostarse en la cama, abrazando con sus brazos para evitar que se fuera.

Shiro se resignó a la nula conversación y acomodándose como pudo a la vez que arropaba a ambos con la ligera sabana trató de dormirse, tardando lo suyo por quedarse mirando al joven de expresión compungida. Su mano de carne y hueso se pasea por la espada y hasta donde esta muere, haciendo pequeños círculos para ayudarlo a descansar. Lo raro es que sintió una especie de bulto similar al que encontró en la cabeza, no hizo demasiada fuerza para no despertarlo, pero debía recordar preguntar por ello después.

* * *

—Keith va a acabar con toda la comida si sigue comiendo tanto. —opinó Hunk con cómicas lágrimas ante lo rápido y casi atragantado que el híbrido devora lo que puso en la mesa.

—Si hombre, déjanos comer un- ¡Gato malo! —chilla Lance haciéndose atrás, era idea suya o los colmillos de Keith estaban más pronunciados, incluso los uso para alejarlo, casi mordiéndolo.

—Pues en los exámenes que hice no tiene nada raro... excepto que esta hormonado hasta el último pelo con... algo, ya que mancharon esto con salsa es ilegible. —la chica mira mal al par de morenos que silban.

—Bueno, no es algo malo al menos —suspira Shiro, Keith dejó el último plato, que literalmente quedaba en la mesa y por ende quiere decir que se comió la comida de todo el equipo —. ¿Satisfecho?

—No... Iré a buscar algo más a la cocina —informa, aunque al levantarse de la silla tambaleo. Shiro apresura para ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie —. Me siento... fatal...

—Tras comerte toda nuestra comida no lo parece. —lloriqueó Hunk.

—No solo hizo eso, ahora está engordando al revés ¿Es común en los Galra engordar en el pecho y no la barriga? —puso sus manos en el pecho ajeno y lo apretó, ganándose una patada por reflejo —. A-Ay...

—Quizás solo tiene el pecho inflamado o algo así —supone Pidge haciendo a un lado al adolorido moreno y parada frente al híbrido, tocando el pecho con suavidad y logrando percatarse de que se siente como un par de bultos —. Qué raro... se siente como si fueran senos.

—Ja-ja... Me voy a dormir. —haciendo a un lado a todo el mundo salió del comedor. Shiro negó con la cabeza, cuando no dormía estaba comiendo como un animal salvaje o invadiendo su habitación... no lo molestia si no fuera solo para dormir.

— ¿Senos? Esa imagen me da mucho miedo. —Lance tuvo un fuerte escalofrío.

—Solo esta hinchado... creo... espero... —murmuró Pidge, realmente la hizo recordar cuando cayó sobre Allura y aplastó el pecho de la misma, era casi la misma sensación.

—Creo que es dar demasiada importancia, quizás sea... pubertad Galra o algo así. —Shiro se encoge de hombros, realmente no tiene idea de que ocurre, pero si se ponían muy intensos, cabe la posibilidad de que Keith los mande a la mierda...

Si, es mejor dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.

* * *

—puedo llevarte a una de las cápsulas regenerativas. —deja bandeja en la mesa de la habitación perpetuamente oscura, un ligero gruñido lo hace saber la negativa a la pregunta y que esta de hecho fue oída.

Ya iban muchos días así, Keith estaba renuente a salir de la habitación fuera por cualquier circunstancia, incluso comer. No lo permitía acercarse, su comportamiento es arisco e incluso no podía verlo, enroscado en la sabana como si la misma luz fuera a lastimarlo. Esta la opción de que este escondiendo algo, pero no lo ve factible, puede escuchar su respiración pesada y una de las pocas veces en las que lo tocó, su piel ardía como si tuviera la mayor de las fiebres.

—Estaré en el _Black Lion_ , si necesitas algo puedes decirme. —avisa, viendo como el ovillo se remueve con molestia en la blanda superficie.

— ¿Que tal te fue? —apenas salió de la habitación fue abordado por los demás paladines.

—Igual que ayer. Y el día antes... y el otro.

—Quizás solo hay que meterlo en la cápsula, es mejor que este sano y enojado que enfermo y sin haber hecho nada para aliviarlo. —opina Allura y Shiro niega con la cabeza. No iba a haber tiempo suficiente de meterlo aun sin ganarse al menos una mordida.

Keith no es tonto y aunque este borracho de dolor sabe que le conviene y que no, esa especie de instinto extraño que más de una vez ha sido acertado debía estar inmiscuido, de otro modo no entiende porque el rechazo perpetuo a una ayuda "médica". Por otro lado, no podía quedarse así por siempre. Si en un par de días mas no mejoraba se encargaría de arrastrarlo aun soportando la discusión que se vendría por ello.

El problema es que entre espectáculos no tuvo demasiado tiempo libre con el cual hacerse cargo del pequeño problema. Estaba el palacio en esos casi nulos momentos donde los paladines podían descansar, Lance con su exagerada rutina de cuidado para su cutis; Pidge sobre la mesa donde el montón de piezas de maquinaria esperan para ser usadas; Hunk roncando cual oso en invierno; Allura contando pequeños ratones; Coran silbando entre sueños y logrando hacer tonterías con su bigote; Shiro descansa boca arriba, con el sueño tan ligero que la más mínima perturbación lo haría exaltarse, listo para-

— _¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAHH!_

Bien, no fue mínimo en lo absoluto, pero lo importante es que ya estaba en dirección a aquel grito.

— ¿Ahora qué pasa? —balbucea Lance con los pepinos aun en sus ojos, seria siempre un misterio como puede andar con ellos.

—No lo sé, pero-

—Keith, Hey, déjame-

— ¡¿QUE ES ESTO!? SHIROGANE. —Que lo llamara por su nombre fue lo que encendió las pocas alarmas faltantes en su cabeza. Dando un golpe a la puerta y forzando la misma para hacerse paso

La imagen trajo sorprendidas exclamaciones de los reunidos paladines, pues todos se apersonaron a saber qué ocurría con el híbrido. En duda queda que es lo que más sorprende del agitado muchacho, pues hay varios puntos que podemos enumerar: Primero, un par de peludas orejas se hacen resaltar por los movimientos rápidos y continuos, similares a las de un felino, como lo puede ser un lince. Segundo, una cola inquieta se bambolea en un peculiar contoneo que a cualquiera hace distraerse, en la punta una pequeña cantidad de pelo negro reluce entre el purpura que es el resto de esa parte.

Ahora, lo más relevante, importante o al menos eso puede decirse... Es que sin dudas tenía busto, si _, busto_ , senos... ¿Alguien es tan amable de explicar que pasaba ahí?

— ¿Pero qué te... pasó? —Lance había perdido los pepinillos, de la impresión cayeron al suelo y con la luz encendida se podía apreciar más a detalle la fisionomía de Keith.

— ¡ESO ME GUSTARÍA SABER A MI! ¡ESTO, ESTO Y ESTAS NO ESTABAN! —chilla con la alteración, resaltando los puntos ya mencionados hace poco. Shiro permanece tieso en donde está de pie.

—Enserio son senos. —Pidge los toma sin ninguna clase de pudor, demasiado sorprendida para tenerlo. Son grandes, bastante suaves y firmes a pesar de todo. Keith no se molestó en apartarla, aunque se sentía extraño no le era molesto porque es un hombre, tocar el pecho es normal —Son muy suaves~ —se recuesta de estos, casi metiendo la cabeza.

—Pero si tiene senos como una mujer —Lance el indiscreto Blue paladin buscaba su muerte si a cualquiera le preguntan, llevando la mano derecha y haciendo un apretón al área que en teoría debería tener un bulto y-

—¡HEY! —Shiro reaccionó ante el desinteresado manoseo a su pareja, aunque cabe destacar que la mejilla de Lance no podría estar más hinchada y roja por el golpe que Keith dio, quedando con la cara roja por la vergüenza.

—No me digas que tampoco tienes... —Allura se quedo con la palabra en la boca y toda la cara de Keith enrojeció.

...

—Recapitulemos, te levantaste de la cama, te vestiste, pensaste en salir de la habitación a comer, el peso en la espalda te hizo pensar que estabas herido y hasta ese instante... te diste cuenta de que estabas así ¿Enserio?

Se declara incrédulo ante la explicación breve e igual de confundida que el híbrido proporcionó. Quizás es posible que al despertar no se diera cuenta, pero ¿Al vestirse? Su camisa negra no podía estar más apretada, el modelo masculino no es precisamente elástico y el pecho de su portador de igual forma, no es precisamente pequeño.

—Si supiera que pasa no hubiera gritado en primer lugar. —sus orejas se encuentran tan acopladas a su cabeza que apenas se notan, salían directamente de donde deberían, siendo más grandes y peludas. Evidentemente que las orejas humanas no están por ningún lado.

—Es un cambio bastante extremo, todo tu sexo esta al revés, eres una mujer —concluye Coran con el examen en la mano, comparándolo con el que antes se había dañado —: Que proceso más paulatino y extraño.

—¡¿Por qué se supone que paso y como lo revierto!? Quiero mi cuerpo como era y que esto se vayan —le dolía la espalda, no era un peso monumental, pero resulta odioso —. Y tú, quita esa cara de idiota cuando me estés viendo.

—Es que esto... me supera. —admite con una mano en la cara para cubrirla. Como negar que se le hacía asquerosamente adorable como lucia, es decir... hasta parecía que sus ojos eran un tanto más finos y elegantes, junto a los hombros más delgados, los brazos también.

Sencillamente perfecto... o perfecta.

—Pues también me preocuparía por esto. —frunció el entrecejo ante los toquecitos de Hunk a su cola. Tiró de ella para evitar que se siguiera moviendo como si tuviera vida propia.

—Ya de tantas pesadillas que he tenido me resulta hasta normal. Voy a llamar a Kolivan, el muy imbécil debe saber que pasa, no me lo dijo y solo me mando aquí para evitar que lo matara. —era un poco gracioso pues su voz era apenas más fina y sedosa, pero el cabello negro ahora también llegaba por debajo de los hombros.

—No creo que-

— _Así que ya paso._ —apenas se encendió la pantalla del comunicador del palacio, el Galra líder de Blade of Marmora delato su "crimen", Keith miró de mala manera a Shiro.

— ¡Tu sabías de esto!

— _Por supuesto que sí, por eso pensé que sería mejor que pasara con tu gente de confianza y allegada_ —Keith tuvo un ligero tic en la ceja. El gesto era lindo, pero ya creo que es evidente cual es el problema —. _Es posible que aquí ocurrieran malos actos._

— ¿Ah? Explícame primero porque... ¡Esto!

— _Hay determinadas mezclas de hibridación que dan mayor purificación a la sangre, por ende, son más fuertes y tienes ciertas cualidades diferentes a los mismos Galras puros. A muchos les ocurre que alcanzado cierto punto de su vida el género es invertido por razones de necesidad. En tu caso era obvio que ocurriría, tu anatomía busco la forma de encajar con tu pareja y llegar a la reproducción con él._ —no hubo quien no se quedará rojo ante el último detalle que sonaba especialmente ridículo, pues ninguno se imagina a Keith teniendo hijos, siendo tan seco no aparentaba ser un problema no poder tenerlos.

—Eso... eso es ridículo, yo no quiero tener crías. —se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

— _No lo ibas a poder evitar, es la consecuencia de tener vida sexual desde joven._ —Shiro y Keith se miraron, tampoco era para tanto, los dieciséis no es una cosa tan lejana considerando que tiene dieciocho casi diecinueve.

—Como sea, como hago para regresarme a-

— _No se puede, es un cambio permanente_.

— ¡¿AH?!

— _También debes tener cuidado, tu cambio te ha dado un aroma diferente por el cual te ordene a ir a allí, dudo que sea tu fantasía tener a cuanto soldado que hay aquí tras tus faldas. Piénsate una leona entre muchos machos que la quieren impregnar para luego hacer saber que tienen este gran espécimen y cría del mismo._ —Hunk tapaba los oídos de Pidge, Shiro tenía una mano en la cara, rascándose las sienes y contando hasta mil para ver si así no explotaba por ansioso que esto lo tiene.

— ¿Buscaste fauna terrestre solo para explicar esto?

— _Y entender que es un hipopótamo. Sugiero al paladín negro apresurarse, no vas a estar de reposo por siempre y aun luchando contra Galras, habrá el que pierda los sentidos._ —y con esto acabó la transmisión. Lance dio un silbido.

—Wow, entonces quiere decir que eres una-

—Cállate Lance. —advirtió viéndolo con amenaza.

— ¿Qué? Solo diría la verdad, ahora eres una linda mujer que necesita que la- Ke-Keith... baja... me

—No soy una mujer y nunca he necesitado que nadie me salve. Guarda silencio antes de que deban buscar un nuevo paladín. —que lo alzara con una sola mano dejaba bien claro que, por alguna razón, es más fuerte de lo que era antes. Dejó a Lance caer al suelo y con un gruñido salió del lugar. Tras unos segundos Shiro atinó a seguirlo

—Oye, Keith ¡HEY! —evitó que siguiera tirando de sus orejas, ambos dentro de la habitación del híbrido —. Son una parte de ti, no la puedes arrancar. —reprende y Keith se suelta del agarre.

— ¿¡Acaso a ti te gusta esto!? TENGO DOS MALDITOS BULTOS EXTRA Y EL ÚNICO QUE NO ME MOLESTABA, DESAPARECIÓ ¡¿COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN JODIDAMENTE TRANQUILO!? ¿¡TE GUSTA!? —que se permitiera ver tan alterado y colérico evidenciaba lo mal que se encuentra, a nivel emocional claro está.

Es decir... Cambiarse de genero era una cuestión delicada, ninguno de los dos juzgaba a los que en la tierra querían hacerlo... ¡Pero él no lo quería ni lo pidió!

—Pues... La verdad no me molesta tanto. Será un poco... extraño, pero más allá de eso no siento que sea una razón por la cual estarme arrancando los pelos de histeria y mucho menos intentar arrancar algo que es parte de mi cuerpo.

—¡UGGH!—sin querer dio un latigazo a Shiro con su cola, apretando los puños—. Voy a hallar la manera de quitarme esto así es quitándomelo con un cuchillo.

—¡WOW! No, espera, eso es muy... Keith, respira profundo e intenta pasar lo que es esta impresión inicial. Calmate... —con las manos en los hombros del... de la Galra alcanzó su objetivo. Que soltara todo el aire retenido, respirara con normalidad y las ansias de su propia sangre a base de amputaciones mermaran—. Muy bien... Si Kolivan dijo que no tiene reverso es porque ya lo investigado, no tiene pinta de inventaras cosas de este calibre por molestar.

—La verdad es que no.—admite en un murmullo.

—Pues bien. Deberás acostumbrarte a esto—la mirada ofendida no se hizo esperar—. Sé que no es bonito e incluso será recordarme a mí mismo que tendré de _novia_ a mi _novio_ y que no será del todo igual, pero —dio un largo y pesado suspiro—. Podremos hacerlo, no hay más cambios aparte de esto.

—Son diecinueve años de _MI_ vida siendo hombre para que ahora pase esto y... y... ¡ODIO A LAS MUJERES!—Chilla con un gran arranque de frustración. Shiro hizo una mueca. Keith seria casi un misógino si lo analizan, exceptuando por el hecho que se limita a ignorar y evitar a las féminas en la medida de lo posible.

Ser una ahora es la mayor ironía del universo.

—No las odias, has estado aquí con Allura-

—Sabes perfectamente que la evito hasta mirar, sentimiento usualmente compartido por ella cuando entra en cuenta de que soy Galra. —interviene. Allura lo trataba de forma cordial y "viceversa", pero no podía decirse que el trato fuera amigable o mínimamente de compañerismo.

—Y también con Pidge. —se aguantó la risa ante la mueca en el rostro de la mujer.

—Es tan _Tomboy_ que aparte de admitirlo, la veo y ella se siente como otro hombre más. —aquello era la verdad y dolía.

Sin duda alguna Keith y el trato del género opuesto era tan nulo como la capacidad de Hunk para adelgazar.

 _O bueno... su nuevo género._

—Muy hagamos otra cosa. Tu solo... piensa que nada ha cambiado aparte de tener un látigo en tu coxis y asumo que mejor oído.

—Shiro, son senos, una vagina y más cintura, aparte de que mírame los malditos brazos. —lo enojaba que se vieran finos, él nunca se permitió ser delgado. Sentía molestia por parecer frágil ante la carencia de músculos evidentes. Y no lo podían venir a joder porque había mujeres mucho más musculosas que varios hombres, esto era un mal chiste que tuvo que pasar justo a él _¿Tanto lo odia la vida?_

—Entonces solo vuelve a entrenar y arregla lo poco que se pueda. —Keith soltó un resoplido, cruzándose de brazos.

Podría decir que Shiro se encuentra más tranquilo, Keith aparentemente "aceptaba" con resignación lo que pasaba y esto era mejor a que estuviera en negación. Sus quejas ante tener senos no fueron muy tardaras, considerando que casi siempre duerme boca abajo y golpearse demasiado fuerte de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, no era el único que se lo... la quedaba mirando mientras entrenaba, seguía siendo un estilo muy agresivo y poco sutil -pues destrozaba a lo que atacaba-. Tenía mayor flexibilidad que antes y eso es decir mucho. Aparte de que la cola ayudaba bastante por no nombrar que también podía oír casi de una punta de la nave a otra. Solo existe un pequeño problemita con el que nadie contó a la hora decirle que actúe como si nada pasa.

—KEITH POR EL SANTO AMOR A VOLTRON TAPATE—Lance estaba a nada de morirse por la vergüenza que invadió su débil alma—. AHORA, YA, YA YA.

—Pu-puedo ver más de lo que me gustaría. —balbucea Hunk con las manos en la cara.

—Ay por dios... —Pidge no sabía dónde meterse ni que sentir con exactitud.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta en un gruñido, los gritos de Lance la dejarían sorda un día de estos.

La ex-paladín tan solo bebía... lo que sea que hubiera en ese vaso, dudoso el contenido, y para él eso es normal, lo hacía siempre después de pasarse casi seis horas entrenando. El problema es que hoy es mas tarde porque decidió ir a la piscina y viene de allí, con su traje de baño puesto y goteando con una toalla en su cabeza... el traje de baño es masculino, se podía apreciar la generosa delantera de la híbrida.

—V-vamos a tu cuarto pa-para que te pongas algo—Balbucea Shiro con nervios, viendo el techo. Nunca fue precisamente homosexual, tan solo quería a Keith y ya, por lo que verlo de este modo lo pone en una complicada situación. Keith frunció el entrecejo, casi con expresión ofendida—. ¿Pero que...?

—No estoy haciendo nada que no haga antes. —bufa caminando en lento andar.

—Si, pero antes no tenías senos.

— ¿Y el punto es...?

—Eres una mujer Keith, no puedes andar con el pecho al aire es... vergonzoso—acota Allura. Keith rodó los ojos, no pensaba hacer caso—. Aunque por otro lado, no has usado sujetador en ningún momento.

—Rebotan mucho, hay que comprar ropa y un traje de baño con el que Lance no se muera por ser...Lance. —el moreno reposaba en el suelo con un chorro de líquido carmesí en su nariz. Más por el golpe que se dio al caer que por la vergüenza, a decir verdad.

—No necesito ropa, no estaré aquí por siempre y la armadura-

—Te aprieta, lo sabemos. —corearon, no lo podían culpar... era modelo masculino y siendo ceñido al cuerpo, presiona demasiado.

—Como sea. No hace-

—Debes usar sostén, todas las mujeres lo hacen. Se te notan demasiado aun sobre la camisa.

—Sin ánimos de ofender ¿Que te puede preocupar eso? Tú no tienes. —una vena se hincho en la frente de Pidge.

—Pero tu si y-

—No me pondré eso. —dio por terminada la conversación y los aun conscientes se miraron entre sí.

* * *

—Muy... chistoso... de su parte. —concluye con una amargada sonrisa, tirando los trozos de tela rotos y cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

—Había que intentarlo. —suspira Allura.

—Parece que no entienden que no-

— ¡Tú eres la que no entiende! Te sigues comportando como un hombre. Ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo, debes aceptar y cambiar un poco de tus... actitudes. La ropa, la forma de pelear, de sentarte... —enumeraba la Alteana casi irritada. Era incómodo ver a alguien tan cercano a su edad y que se portara tan extraño—. No ser desaliñada-

—Estamos en plena guerra, no en preparación para la realeza Allura. Así que ve y da ese discurso a alguien que le importe. —marchó del lugar sin decir nada más. Allura miró a Shiro con reproche.

—Es un cambio de género, uno que no quiso, no puedes pedirle que se adapte o cambie todas sus formas —comenta en un suspiro—. Tan solo déjalo ser, no hace nada malo o grave.

—Anda medio desnuda-

—Si no lo avergüenza ¿Por qué regañarlo?

—Embiste con todo el cuerpo.

—Hasta tú lo haces.

—No usa sujetador.

—No le molesta que salten o se noten, de hacerlo lo usaría.

—Se sienta con las piernas abiertas.

— ¿Hace falta que las cierre? —Allura puso los ojos en blanco, Shiro iba a buscar cualquier forma para rebatir lo que dijera aun si no tenía una idea muy original de hacerlo.

...

Limpió el sudor de su frente y jadeó, viendo la pila de androides destruidos. Es más fuerte ahora, quizá más que Allura, pero a pasar de esto se siente débil, sin razón para cualquiera sin embargo él si sabe que es. La incomodidad, tirando a repugnancia de su propio cuerpo lo tiene enervado, intranquilo a más no poder y sin exteriorizar del todo sus sentimientos. Su oreja derecha se torció en dirección a la entrada del área.

—Hola —cabecea suavemente a Pidge que se acerca—. Ocupada ¿eh? —Keith dio un ligero bufido cruzado de brazos—. Perdón, la mente me traicionó. _Ocupado_ —se corrige—. Te traje algo que quizás te pueda gustar o servir...

—No pienso usar esa cosa. —bufa de inmediato. Pidge dio un pequeño suspiro.

—Se que es incómodo, pero deberías hacerlo... Además, este es diferente, es deportivo—asegura con una pequeña sonrisa, Keith lo tomó y estiro, se veía un poco pequeño...—. No tendrías que usar camisa siquiera, con eso bastaría.

—Para eso existe las camisetas y con esas no me molesta la liga. —quejumbra como excusa.

—Lo sé lo sé... Tan solo intento que te llegues a sentir cómodo con est-

—Pidge, Katie —las veces que la llama por su nombre son tan raras que brindo el efecto deseado a lo que diría—: Aprecio tu intención e interés, también la de Shiro, pero... No podre sentirme cómodo jamás siendo una mujer, hagan lo que hagan o si lo intento... No puedo. —entrego la prenda y la chica jugo un poco con la tela.

— ¿Por qué no? Digo... sé que es molesto el tema de los senos, sentarse y todo lo que no es precisamente bonito, sin embargo, no es tan malo... Yo lo aguanto. —que alzara las orejas le hizo gracia.

— ¿Tú quieres...?

—Tal vez llegue a ese extremo, tal vez no... Siempre me he juntado con hombres por eso, solo quiero estar segura de lo que quiero. Aunque tu no... puedes, tal vez si volvemos a la tierra podamos hacer algo, sería- Oh, cierto, ya me acostumbre a verlas y lo olvide. —Admite cuando Keith rodeo su muñeca con la peluda y suave cola, moviendo las orejas al mismo tiempo.

—Si los Galra u otra raza no pueden hacer nada, estoy jodido por lo que tengo de vida... Si es que no muero en medio de todo esto—ambas sentadas en el suelo guardaron un largo silencio, Pidge esperaba que Keith se animara a responder la pregunta dicha hace cierto tiempo —. No me agradan las mujeres, casi puedo decir que me dan asco.

—Eh...

—Nunca he estado demasiado tiempo con ninguna y lo poco que he vivido ha sido... decepcionante, simplemente no puedo evitar comparar y acabar sintiendo que debo alejarme.

— ¿Comparar con quién?

—Mi madre.

Pidge guardo silencio nuevamente, nadie sabía, ni siquiera Shiro a decir verdad, sobre la familia de Keith, es un rotundo misterio que aparte de complicado, es como tener un rompecabezas antiguo: no basta con armar el puzzle, sino que debes leer lo que dice y la letra en otro dialecto tirando a demoníaco. Que la mencione atrajo aún más su curiosidad, como esa figura podía crear ese efecto tan negativo.

—Ella... Apenas viví hasta los cinco y medio con ella, me decía siempre que algún día podría tener muchos amigos, no sería rechazado y que tendría una vida larga sin preocuparme de lo que sucediera fuera de la tierra. Yo pensé que solo jugaba, era muy extraño y nunca la entendía, pero un día se volvió más extraña, encendió fuego con la casa conmigo dentro —Pidge hizo una especie de mueca—. También me entrenó e hizo algunos de estos—bajo el pantalón, mostrando una cicatriz cercana a ingle, algunas otras se veían por su piel, apenas se notaban—. Le dijo a mi papá que debía darme este cuchillo en algún momento y dejarme solo... La última vez que la vi fue después de llevarme a mitad del desierto y abandonarme, tarde casi una maldita semana en llegar de regreso y cuando lo hice me dijo que tarde demasiado, tomó sus cosas, ignoró que tenía una insolación horrible, fiebre que me pudo haber matado, vómitos, infección estomacal... Y se fue, en una nave que no fue sino hasta hace poco que note la similitud.

Anda que con ese ejemplo de feminidad no le sorprendía nada, Keith no es precisamente sensible, por lo que a menos que hagas una gran ofensa para él, será indiferente; Siendo más pequeño y que sea tu madre quien te someta a peligros de muerte o posible incapacidad no da una buena visión del mundo, en algún momento algo ocurriría y Keith odiaría a la humanidad entera si es que no lo hace ya.

—Mi papá discutía de vez en cuando con ella; cuando nos quedamos solos él era un poco distante, más por sorpresa que por algo más. Me entrego el cuchillo, fue a la academia y no supe más de él, aparte de sus regalos por algunas fiestas... él permaneció ahí más tiempo, fue... diferente y de ella nunca volví a saber, es como si para ella no existo y viceversa.

—No todas las mujeres son así, gracias a dios, aun así, entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

—Además... —interrumpió—. Cada vez que me veo al espejo... me la recuerda ¿Sabes? Solo que ella tenía los ojos amarillos, su piel era morada y el cabello blanco...

—Entiendo... No insistiré a que actúes como una mujer porque hasta nosotros sabemos que no lo harías, solo considera lo más superficial hasta que seas otra vez tú con este cuerpo nuevo. —sugirió con una débil sonrisa.

Keith la vio salir del lugar. Dio un resoplido y se rasco la nuca. Pidge no le daria algo con lo que este incómodo y aunque lo consideró, desecho la idea, quizás lo usaría para dormir como mucho y una vez destrozado cada espejo que tuviera al alcance para que la incómodas no se calara aún más alto en su psique.

El tema no desapareció, convertido en problema por Allura que incluso había sugerido la idea de ponerle un vestido -Cosa más que absurda y quisiera una explicación a ello-. Junto a más arreglo que acabaron en una pelea física donde no hubo ganador gracias a Shiro que las separo. A falta de ropa no tuvo más que recurrir a la desgraciada prenda deportiva que Pidge le dio y...

No sabía si es porque estaba más irritable que nunca, que la situación lo pone de los nervios o había sido precisamente la intensión de todos al momento de decir que ahora lucia más mujer y menos marimacha como lo había lucido hasta ahora. Sea cual sea la situación volcó toda la mesa con el desayuno y rompió de un golpe el tablero para abrir una de las puertas. Shiro no había dicho nada hasta que la híbrida se fue, se frotó la cara completa.

—Por el santo amor de dios ¿Tanto cuesta mantener ese tipo de cosas en su mente? No soy precisamente una técnica infalible para calmarlo. —reprocha con el ceño fruncido, se sentía como una niñera en esos instantes.

—Solo dijimos la verdad, podríamos progresar un poco con su actitud. —opina Allura limpiando la comida sobre su ropa.

—La verdad no dicha es mejor, sabes que es incómodo y no dejan de resaltarlo, hace más daño del que cura. —rebate con hastió.

—Keith no quiere que hagamos saber que es femenina —murmura Pidge a duras penas, captando la atención —. Le recuerda a su madre y saben que lo abandono.

—Entonces su madre era una maldita muy guapa.. —farfullo Lance desordenándose el cabello—. No creo que sea para tanto... ¿O sí?

—Considerando que Keith mantiene más de lo que dice incluso conmigo... sí es para tanto, tengo la ligera sospecha de que se entremezcló algo de esta guerra. —informa jugando con un cubierto, era una idea un tanto rara por la poca conexión que tenía una con la otra.

— ¿Y esa impresión te la da que...?

—Ya no está en Voltron, tarde o temprano va a volver a Blade of Marmora y...

...

Está ofuscado y destruir cosas no trajo consuelo, ni siquiera haber hecho un desastre en la habitación de Shiro que es la que primera que se cruzó en su camino. Casi tirando de sus ya largos cabellos alcanzó a verse en un cristal roto. Su cara es tan similar, una versión apenas más joven, ante su mirada su cabello y piel comenzaban a mutar hasta hacerse blancos y purpura respectivamente, _ser igual a su madre..._

—No... No... —gruñe con angustia, haciéndose un rasguño sin querer y trayendo otros tantos intencionales.

El pecho, la cintura, el vientre, tirar de su cola ignorando el dolor que producía estar separando la carne, hacer lo mismo con sus orejas y llegando a tener un enorme hormigueo por cada zona afectada.

¿Qué iba a importar si se mutilaba a si mismo? En Blade of Marmora no es importante su estado físico mientras pueda hacer sus misiones, ser útil como no lo es aquí desde que ya no es paladín. Hundió más sus garras en su pecho, la sangre salía con mayor rapidez y cuando las manos no trabajaban de la manera debida, tomo el cuchillo que tenía en el cinturón de su pantalón. Si cortaba un poco al menos, dejaría de parecerse a madre, sería el mismo de nuevo... Tan solo debía... _cortar_.

— ¡KEITH! —Shiro bramó su nombre por ver lo que planeaba hacer y lo que había hecho en contra de su integridad física.

Se lo quedó mirando, jadeando y temblando como un animal herido y desesperado. Soltó el cuchillo antes de que dijera algo más o tan siquiera hiciera un movimiento. Una gran bocanada de aire caliente salió por sus labios y el hormigueo que lleva días sintiendo se hizo más fuerte que esas veces, siempre igual... Cuando miraba a Shiro.

—Voy a llevarte a una cápsula de curación, sin réplicas y... ¿Keith? —lo miró con extrañeza por lo rápido que se acurruco contra su pecho.

—No quiero ser mujer... no quiero ser ella... —gimotea en tono lastimero—. No quiero convertirme en alguien más.

—No lo harás. —aseguró con amable sonrisa

...

— Ya ves lo que pasa cuando la dejas hacer lo que quiera, esto es serio, casi se arranca la cola y-

—No, esto es lo que pasa cuando tú lo fuerzas a hacer lo que _NO_ quiere. Está teniendo crisis de identidad, justo como dijo Pidge, no quiere parecerse en lo más mínimo a su madre y es lo único que logras con ese teatro de que debe "comportarse" —recrimina con verdadero rencor hacia la alteana que se cruza de brazos —. A partir de ahora no vas a insistir y ustedes, con recordar que es Keith basta y sobra.

—Pero hay un par de melones que no permiten hacer eso, es decir... ¡Mira! —era de cierto modo un alivio que no se centraran en los rasgos de Galra.

—Ya lo sé, pero si yo puedo ustedes también. Deben... tratar, por favor muchachos.

—Supongo que tampoco nos va a matar... vimos anatomía hace unos años. —comenta Hunk en tono inseguro.

—el cabello cubre el pecho, así que tampoco me preocuparía tanto. —Pidge se encoge de hombros sonriente.

—Bien, solo hay que- ¿Qué haces? —notar a Keith en pie fue extraño, se supone que estaba dormida o inconsciente. La Galra no dio explicación alguna, tomando el recipiente de Quintaescencia y abriendo este —. Oye no- Ugh... —sacudió su cara, sentía como si lo quemara el contacto con la sustancia tan concentrada, Keith se había vaciado toda en la cabeza y escurriendo a su cuerpo.

—El calor... no se va... —jadea buscando de forma bastante torpe más Quintaescencia, con la cola empujo a Lance, quien trato de parar sus intentos —. Por qué no para. —gruñe ofuscada.

—Está oliendo muy raro aquí. —comenta Pidge tapándose la nariz.

—Si, es muy... extraño. —concuerda Lance abanicando con la mano.

—Es un olor dulce. —interviene Shiro, siguiendo a Keith con la mirada.

—Se te atrofió el olfato, huele fatal. —corrige Lance.

—NO SE VA. —quejumbra dejándose caer al suelo con las piernas a los costados de su cuerpo y las manos entre estas. Su cara estaba con un refulgente sonrojo y su cola se movía inquieta, las orejas agazapadas a su cráneo.

— ¿Qué no se va específicamente? Aparte del olor nauseabundo. —pregunta Hunk con la mano en la nariz. Coran que recién había llegado retrocedió lo que camino.

—Les... recomiendo salir de ahí, si quieren mantenerse respirando... —comenta el hombre de bigote—. Créanme que una Galra en pleno celo es de todo menos dócil.

— ¿¡celo!? —todos pensaron en correr fuera, pero Shiro acabó cayendo al suelo, miró su pierna, donde la cola de Keith lo tenía sujeto. Coran hizo una divertida expresión ante la de Shiro.

—Lo siento, pero no dejara huir al único que capta su aroma, suerte. —despide haciendo cerrar la puerta. Keith seguía jadeando y Shiro le miraba esperando cualquier palabra o explicación.

—El calor... no se va... —queja viéndolo con ojos desenfocados y urgidos. Shiro dio un respiro tan fuerte que alejó el olor que pudo haberse almacenado en sus pulmones.

—Quizá en al capsula se quite la sensación. Ven. —lo ayudo a levantarse. Keith apoyó todo su peso en Shiro y al hacerlo, acabó cayendo con este al suelo.

Shiro tragó grueso, Keith estaba demasiado húmedo en la entrepierna, demasiado y que se acurruca en él en un intento por aliviarse no mejoró la situación. Con cuidado acarició al cola de la hibrida, sacándole un gemido. Keith lo miró abochornado.

—Si celo significa lo que... es obvio. Quiere decir que lo que necesitas es... aparearte.

—Que ni... se te ocurra. —jadeó apretando la ropa de Shiro.

—Te está molestando, podría hacerte daño-

— ¡NO QUIERO TENER SEXO ASÍ, MENOS POR UN... UN...! —rasguñó nuevamente su zona abdominal—. N-no puedo. Po-por favor Shiro... Este cuerpo no-

—Entonces deja de pensar en tu cuerpo. Céntrate en lo que sientes, en mí y mucho más importante: Aunque re parezcas, no eres tu madre. —Keith se lo quedó mirando a loa ojos por un instante hasta jadear tan fuerte que bajó la cabeza. Shiro sintió el aliento caliente en su pecho.

Keith mantenía los ojos cerrados y Shiro hacía lo propio. No podía evitar hallar diferencias corporales menos claras a las dos obvias: La piel es menos hosca, aunque fuerte y firme se siente una inusitada delicadeza, hay menos terreno que explorar por el par de centímetros perdidos, más el área del pecho se había hecho más divertida.

La voz de Keith era más aguda y ronroneante por lo que tocar su pecho con la clara intención lo volvió más escandaloso, la tentación pudo más y acabó pegando su boca al seno derecho.

—N-no hagas eso...—la mano de carne y hueso viajo por detrás de la espalda de Keith para jalar y casi romper la ropa, seguido metió la mano entre las piernas femeninas y rozo el área húmeda.

—Cierto... Eres virgen, otra vez. —Keith miró a otro lado, abochornado y dejándose caer de nuevo sobre Shiro, logrando sentir el bulto entre las piernas de este y respingando por ello.

La idea hasta cierto punto lo asustaba la realización también lo hizo, dolió tanto como lo recordaba y de cierta forma el calor en su vientre iba menguando a medida que el acto de extendía y repetía. Sentirse un gato mimado entre los brazos de Shiro no era cosa nueva, después de todo, este siempre lo hacía y agradecía que no cambiara, que a pesar de las diferencias que siguiera siendo el mismo gigantón de aire serio y amable al mismo tiempo.

Lo abrazó con demasiada fuerza, confundiéndolo, permitiendo sentir que la piel de Keith permanecía caliente, sudorosa y suave con el aroma haciéndose más definido y fuerte. Keith subió las orejas y mordió el hombro de Shiro con vehemencia, sacando sangre al hombre que chilló sorprendido por esto.

—Incluso ahora... Aun con todo lo que sabemos y hemos visto... Me haces sentir humano —comenta recostando la cabeza en el hombro de Shiro—. Me haces sentir que soy yo...

—Porque lo eres, sin importar cuanto cambies. —ronroneó ante las caricias que Shiro proporcionaba. Se acerco suavemente para iniciar un beso en lo que sus brazos se aferraban al cuello ajeno.

Lo habían hecho otro par de veces, pero Keith se vio tan carente de deseo sexual que no lograron volverlo a hacer. Keith hacia el mayor ejemplo de oídos sordos a Allura, no iba a ceder jamás, que ya pudiese andar sin problemas ante el rompimiento de cabeza que supone el cambio de género, no significa que iba a cambiar su comportamiento. Se empezaba a llevar especialmente bien con Pidge, esta parecía capaz de entender el dilema de su mente y Shiro el de su personalidad y parte de comportamiento, una especie de combo.

Se acercaba el día en que tendría que volver con Blade of Marmora y aunque lo ponía nervioso, lo aliviaba pues dejaría de estar estorbando en la nave sin hacer nada más que en enfadar a la capitana de esta.

—Hombre, Zarkon estaba mucho mejor... vivo. —Lance no podía evitar alzar una ceja ante la visión de Zarkon siendo un ser viviente en lugar de un cadáver movido por quintaescencia y lo que sea que le tiene poseído.

—Se ven muy felices. —murmura Hunk, pesumbroso. La imagen que Coran les mostraba era de los cinco paladines originales. Keith se cruzó de brazos se sentía como ver los viejos álbumes familiares.

— ¡Uh! Ese es de la boda con Honerva... Zarkon sabe sonreír, que miedo. —Pidge fingió un escalofrío y Matt rió.

— ¿Esa es... Honerva? —preguntó Keith frunciendo el entrecejo. Coran asintió jugando con su bigote, nada raro con él.

—así es, antes de que se obsesionara con su investigación y-

La alarma empezó a sonar, lo cual significaba que los atacaban. Keith detuvo a Shiro cuando este pensaba correr a cambiarse y subir al Black Lion. Pudo notar que la hibrida tenía una cara bastante... extraña, no sabía como definir su expresión, sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de cosas.

—Dijo que es... Honerva ¿verdad?

—si, Keith, por si no te das-

—ella... Ella no puede ser Honerva—giró su rostro para verlo a los ojos—. Ella es mi madre.

La mente de Shiro acabo hecha un simple y vulgar pudin ¿Cómo la madre de Keith iba a ser Honerva? Esta es Haggar, aparte de todo, es alteana, por lo cual no hay correlación posible o existente—Debes estarla confundiendo, es una alteana ¿Cómo puede ser tu madre? —. Increpó y Keith frunció el entrecejo.

— ¡La recuerdo perfectamente bien! Es exactamente igual, excepto que ella tenía cola y la piel purpura, pero podía cambiarse el cabello de color cuando le daba la perra gana. Mi madre _era_ Honerva.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo de discutir esto. —le sonaba increíblemente inverosímil que Honerva fuese su madre, es que no hay manera, es de hace miles de años y está claro que Keith tiene tan solo diecinueve casi recién cumplidos.

— _¿¡Por qué tardaste tanto!?_ —chilla Allura recibiendo el impacto de un láser.

—Nada importante.

* * *

— ¡Keith! ¡Oye! —llama por los pasillos del palacio, limpiando el sudor que tenía en la frente, aquel ataque fue bastante extraño, los desviaron, llevaron a un planeta con al menos ocho soles y después de ver que no sacarían nada de ellos se fueron como si nada—. ¡KEEEEIIIITH!

—No está —giró la cabeza casi tanto como un búho. Pidge movió el pequeño aparato en su mano—. Asumo que dejó esto para que viéramos el llamado de Blade of Marmora y explicar su ausencia.

— ¿¡Se fue con ellos!?

—tampoco faltaba mucho para que se fuera de todos modos.

— ¡No importa! Debió esperar a que volviésemos y... Agh—se apretó el puente de la nariz—. Es más fácil simplemente llamar y preguntarle porque se fue.

Estuvo todo el santo día -o lo que quedaba de este-. Intentando contactar con Keith en vano, pues nadie respondía y esto comenzaba a mosquearle y preocuparlo en las mismas proporciones. Lance había ido y venido aguantándose al risa por la cara de frustración que tenía, Hunk le dejó su cena, Pidge ahora parecía montar guardia para asegurarse de que no iba a destruir algo.

Y cuando todo se veía perdido, contestaron a su llamado. Finalmente.

— ¿¡EN DONDE COÑO...!? Perdón, Kolivan—se tapó la cara con una mano, Pidge se cayó de donde estaba sentada, riéndose a carcajada viva—. ¿Dónde está Keith?

 _—Comportamiento natural de un varón ante la ausencia de su recién reclamada mujer, nada que me sorprenda, Black Paladin_. —Shiro estaba a nada de derretirse de vergüenza. El líder de Blade of Marmora se hizo a un lado después, dejando ver a Keith usando su traje negro y purpura, llevaba la capucha ocultando sus orejas.

 _— ¿Shiro?_

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Estás bien?... ¡POR QUÉ TE FUISTE SIN DECIR NADA!? —Keith cerró un ojo, menudo chillido, cuando podía era un sobreprotector de mucho cuidado y no escatimaba en formas de recriminar.

 _— ¿Qué iba a decirte? «Ejem ¿Shiro? Están destruyendo todo un poblado por el mero hecho de llevar el símbolo de Voltron en su camisa, iré a ayudar, quizá también deba desactivar dos bombas y explotar una nave central, adiós, deséame suerte» ¿Eso querías?_

— ¿¡Y como fue todo eso!? —muy bien, ya no sabía ni que lo preocupaba más, si lo que hizo en el planeta o su fuga para ir a él. Keith mantuvo esa blanca expresión de sentir fastidio o aburrimiento.

 _—Estoy bien, estoy bien, no fue nada del otro mundo._

— ¿Que es el moretón en tu cara entonces?

 _—Un imbécil que no me reconoció y me golpeo en la cara, quedo el peor que yo, créeme_ —Ahora Shiro sentía pena por ese pobre Galra—. _Me voy a reincorporar al equipo que busca a Lotor. No creo poder hablar mucho hasta entonces_. _Dile a Allura que sus clases de feminidad tendrán que esperar aún más que para siempre._

— ¿No puedes tomar algo menos...? Está bien, ya se—Keith había alzado una ceja, con su expresión neutra de siempre —. Cuídate.

— _Lo mismo digo, no estaré para salvarte_. —bromeó sin variar de gesto y la llamada se Colgó. Pidge negó con la cabeza.

—Al menos estará haciendo, esperemos que su nuevo "estilo" no sea un problema. —Shiro se llevó las manos a la cara de nuevo ¿Qué costaba a este universo permitirle un poco más de consideración a su corazón y una novia menos arriesgada?

La rutina que existe cuando Keith no está cerca regreso, era mucho más aburrida porque Lance no tiene con quién discutir por la cosa más pequeña y más ahora, que con el cambio, el moreno parecía más activo de lo usual. Allura podía respirar más tranquila sin la ansiedad que le provocaba la híbrida y Hunk sin tener que esconder su comida del estómago sin fondo.

Siempre que trataba de contactarle no podía, buscar a Lotor y entender sus planes era más complicado que construir una nave de caza en menos de una hora. El progreso de unir planetas a su causa por otro lado iba de mil maravillas, exceptuando que hacer propaganda es una reverenda mierda y envidia a Matt que solo debe quedarse con sus aparatos en lugar de ser un mono de circo.

Esta rutina llegó a extenderse por tres, casi cuatro malditos meses donde las noticias de Blade of Marmora eran casi nulas, _casi_ únicamente porque de vez en cuando contaban con su ayuda, pero no la que Shiro quisiera. Extrañamente y a la fecha, el ataque espontáneo no había vuelto a ocurrir o contaba con una explicación.

Sin embargo, un día cualquiera haciendo patrullaje y dentro de Black Lion apareció casi cual epifanía.

 _—necesito ayuda, ahora._ —Ni siquiera saludo, lo que quería decir que se trataba de un asunto importante a más no poder, por no nombrar que se veía escondida.

— ¿Qué pasa? Dime en donde estás e iremos de inmediato. —activó el transmisor para los demás leones y así el equipo escuchara.

— _Encontramos a Lotor, parece que quiere hacerse con otra parte del Teludav y... Alguna otra cosa más que no alcance a oír. Parece incluso más importante. El problema es que está con sus generales y si los enfrentamos nosotros ellas van a permitir que escape._ —explicaba viendo de vez en cuando a su espalda.

—Bien. Primero ve a bloquear el hangar y así no salga antes de tiempo, que sea imposible salir a menos que sea con una explosión. Espéranos ahí. —Keith asintió y la transmisión se cortó.

— _Las coordenadas que mandó son de un almacén experimental, si es por sacar teorías, debían intentar replicar piezas del Teludav_. —comenta Matt, quién está al lado de Pidge dentro del Green Lion, lugar que no abandonaría por nada del mundo.

—Sea lo que sea, es una buena oportunidad para ponerle un parón a Lotor, aun si no sirve de mucho con Zarkon activo, tiende a ser demasiado molesto haciendo _algo_. —Ahí le daban al razón, Lotor era peor que un tumor y francamente, estarían más tranquilo con él encerrado en alguna capsula de hipersueño.

Usando un agujero de gusano fueron capaces de llegar pronto a la dirección y ver el nada disimulado almacén. Dejar a los leones escondidos por el contrario, no fue complicado, el terreno era irregular y oscuro, perfecto para ellos. Al acercarse a pie pudieron ver guardias tirados en el suelo, algunos inconsciente, otros destrozados y Keith esperando con una mano en la boca, vestida con su uniforme y una trenza en el hombro.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, solo... —cerró los ojos un momento, con las orejas levantadas y erizadas—. Vamos antes de que Lotor sea quién nos sorprenda a nosotros. —le siguieron sin rechistar, viendo su espalda y forma de caminar, que más silenciosa no podía ser, así como el meneo constante de su cola. Llegaron hasta un pasillo donde dos miembros de Blade of Marmora esperaban.

—Bloqueamos la otra entrada, solo podría salir por aquí en caso de que quiera. —informa quién sea que estuviera bajo al mascara, Keith asiente, dejando salir un enorme jadeo de aire caliente

—Oye, compañera, no es por nada, pero empiezas a asustarme. —murmuró Lance, que Keith se tambaleara no podía ser bueno. Ella lo miro de forma gélida.

—Estoy bien, solo es agotamiento —excusa con la mano en el cuchillo. Se llevó la zurda a la boca, sus orejas bañaron y el malestar se hacía demasiado obvio. Su cola se aferró al brazo de Lance—. No es nada... grave.

—Estás muy pálida. —acotó Pidge.

—Podemos encargarnos de esto, ve a refugiarte. No te ves nada bien. —Shiro podía sentir que pasaba algo más, el problema es que no hay manera de hacer comprobar sus sospechas. Keith negó con la cabeza, respirando de forma muy audible.

—Descansare después de esto. Te lo prometo. —Aquello daba relativa tranquilidad, pues Keith nunca se hacia el tonto con las promesad hacia Shiro, al resto era cuestión selectiva.

Cuando pudieron escuchar la voz de Lotor incluso tras la pared Keith se colocó la máscara y en posición esperó a que Shiro diese la señal. Al entrar y siendo sorpresa Lance disparo directo a Ezor, cayó al suelo de lo más aturdida por el golpe. Zethrid fue parada por Shiro, el cual se deslizaba por el suelto debido a la fuerza de la general. Ezor se recuperó e inicio su juego contra Pidge y Allura mientras Acxa disparaba a Hunk y Lance a diestra y siniestra. El par de otros miembros de Blade of Marmora luchaban contra Narti, sufriendo por la dificultad de su oponente.

Keith chocó el cuchillo expandido con la espada de Lotor, bloqueando al Galra y así evitar que hiciera a Shiro. Aparentemente el príncipe tenía la muy clara intención de lastimar únicamente al Black paladín, por desgracia las ropas delatan quien es quien... Más o menos, pero si distingue entre los pilotos de Voltron y la facción rebelde del mismo imperio.

— ¡UTHGGH! —tambaleó con una mano en el abdomen, ese golpe sí que fue a traición. Lotor apuntó con su espada y sonríe prepotente.

—Ya decía que me había parecido ver algo, debiste ser tú. —Por su tono de voz costaba saber si estaba siendo burlón o si está enojado. Sus facciones se ven tensas, al mismo tiempo lucía aliviado y solo él sabe por qué.

—Todos pecamos de indiscretos al menos una vez. —Se lanzó a atacarlo.

Nadie parecía tener ventaja sobre su oponente, era realmente problemático que las Generales de Lotor fuesen tan eficientes. Las cuatro en realidad veían entre tanto y tanto con sorpresa que la enmascarada pudiese llevarle el paso a Lotor, aquellos era simplemente digno de admirar pues el príncipe es un excelente esgrimista que deja muerto todo oponente.

El problema vino a que Lotor pudo notar el punto flaco de Keith y dio una patada en el abdomen de esta por segunda vez que la hizo llevar ambas manos a la zona, arqueándose. Pudo por puro milagro evitar que Lotor le rebanase la cabeza con la espada, sin embargo la máscara se rompió en pedazos, revelando su cara compungida y sonrojada sin razón.

—Eres... Híbrida. —Zethrid, que tenía a Shiro contra el suelo y evitando que la golpeara con la peligrosa prótesis, miró a Keith ligeramente impresionada igualmente que sus compañeras. Keith gruñó y retomó el ataque a Lotor que no salía de su pasmo.

La capucha se le cayó, demostrando sus orejas y valiéndose de sus cola, tiró a Lotor al suelo, puso la espada en el cuello del principe, arrebatándole la suya con la cola para amenazarlo con esta también. Lotor aparte de inmovilizado se quedó con una expresión extraña y sumamente confundida. Usando la distracción lograron superar a las cuatro generales, que habían tenido al idea de irlo a ayudar.

—Hueles... demasiado... dulce. —Shiro palideció ante aquello, si bien lo sentía, la mueca de asco de todos ante el aroma era obvio ¿Por qué con Lotor no? Keith iba a responder con un grito hasta que se percató de algo que llevaba Lotor alrededor del cuello, presionando más el filo de su arma contra la garganta del Galra.

— ¿¡de donde sacaste ese collar!? —exigió saber, el collar era una especie de rara variación del símbolo que tiene Blade of Marmora en sus armas, de hecho, también se parecía al del imperio Galra y solo lo había visto en una persona—. ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE LO TENGAS!?

—Jeh ¡Así que eres tú! Ya habíamos pensado que era extraño que desaparecieras de la tierra—la sonrisa pedante y tono ligeramente contento trajo sorpresa hasta a los que estaban con él, sin embargo, trajo también su sangre brotando por la herida que Keith creaba, estaba a poco de hundir más el filo y matarlo sin importar que nadie le explicara después que ocurría—. Se suponía que debías quedarte allá hasta que cumplieras los veinte años.

— ¿Veinte? ¿Por qué veinte? ¿¡DE QUE COÑO PUEDES CONOCERME!? —habló rápido y aprieta los dientes, mostrando los colmillos.

—De que tu madre nos dio una generosa explicación con respecto a ella y a su hijo... aunque hasta donde sé eras un varón, pareces que has tenido unos pequeños problemas—la situación aprecia divertirlo y no permitir razonar que está a nada de ser asesinado—. Tampoco es que me moleste. La bruja estará muy complacida de saber que ya sé en donde te metiste, aunque eso debo decirlo estando vivo.

Arriesgándose como un gran idiota y tomando provecho de la cercanía con Keith dio un cabezazo a esta, llevó una mano su cuello apenas se reincorporó, sangraba pero no sería demasiado grave. Acxa disparó al pie de Hunk para librar de su agarre. Narti por su lado logró que liberasen al gato que le permite ver y atacar a los que impedían el movimiento de sus compañeras.

Keith llevó una mano a su costado, teniendo en esta el collar, se lo había arrancado a Lotor. Cerró un ojo, tenía ganas de vomitar, Lotor alzó las cejas, tomando su espada del suelo— ¡Estás embarazada! —. Concluyó de repente, haciendo un análisis a lo único que parecía producirle dolor y el malestar que llevaba en todo momento.

— ¡¿Qué!? —Shiro recibió un golpe en la cara, que lo arrojó con un muro, rompiéndole la nariz. Los paladines se miraron fugazmente entre ellos, aquello era una explicación muy razonable aunque mala para el momento en el qué están.

—Ay no... —balbuceó Lance—. ¡Un amargado más!

— ¡ME PREOCUPA MÁS QUE NAZCA SIQUIERA DESPUÉS DE ESTO! —Recriminó Pidge usando su látigo para jalar a Ezor por la pierna y usarla para atacar a Acxa.

— ¡KEITH VETE DE AQUÍ, ENTRA A CUALQUIER LEÓN! —ordenó Allura esquivando a Narti a duras penas. Keith tambaleó, no haría caso, pero sintiéndose tan mal y moviéndose tan lento no iba a ser otra cosa que un estorbo.

— ¡No te vas a escapar! —bloqueó a Lotor, trastabillando hacia atrás—. Tuve que ir al inútil planeta tierra para encontrar una simple casa vacía y ya que la bruja tanto interés tiene, debó saber que rayos puede sacar de ti—no es usual de Keith estar y hacer la defensiva, pero, no encuentra otro modo de librarse de aquello—. Además... Eso nos hace como _hermanos_ ¿Cierto? —comenta ampliando la sádica sonrisa.

Keith lo pateó en el abdomen, casi como una venganza y luego en la cara, tumbándolo al suelo y seguido darse a la fuga tan rápido como su cuerpo adolorido y urgido de un descanso decente. Paró de correr cuando la presión en el cuello lo levantó, soltó la espada y llevó ambas manos a la cola que lo asfixia.

—Mal... dita... —hizo lo mismo, solo que mucho más fuerte que Narti, la cual notablemente evitaba hacerle daño, tan solo pretendía mantenerle inmóvil o a lo mucho, inconsciente. Al borde del desmayo, le soltó, justo cuando pensaba correr tuvo un gran peso en la espalda.

Se giró, notando que era Narti, pero era extraño, no se movía para nada y el peso estaba absolutamente puesto en su cuerpo. Levanto la mano derecha que había quedado bajo Narti, notando que estaba mojada y...

—Como dije antes, no pienso dejar que te escapes, puedes ser igual de útil que tanto me están dando problemas por obtener. Keith ¿No? —En su mano tenía una de las armas de Acxa, a medida que avanzaba Keith empujaba el cuerpo para quitárselo de encima—. Puedes estar tranquila, te necesito viva. Los cadáveres son solo útiles en esta clase ocasiones.

—ya veo donde está tu parentesco con Zarkon—gruñe sin detenerse ni un momento. Lotor pisó la cola de la hibrida—. Te voy a-

—te duela lo que te duela, te informo que también tienes un enorme parentesco con Zarkon, no en esta dimensión por supuesto, pero lo tienes—asegura tomándole de los cabello—Así que se una buena « _Princesa»_ y ayuda a tu imperio a prosperar.

—Ay no creo que quieras eso, con lo cascarrabias quizá termine de matar a tu _papi_ por la presión arterial que le va a provocar. —Lance había disparado a la mano de Lotor, dejándolo desarmado, su comentario hizo rodar los ojos a Keith, que fuera cascarrabias porque le hacia perder la paciencia era distinto a serlo las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Blue Paladin siempre es una maldita molestia—Una enorme explosión atrás de Lance apenas los distrajo y al paso de un rinoceronte en estampida ya Lotor no estaba, Zethrid se lo llevaba en el hombro como si fuese una liviana pluma—. ¿¡Se puede saber que está...!?

—LA ALTEANA ACTIVÓ ESA COSA Y ESTÁ HACIENDO EXPLOTAR TODO.

— ¡PUNTO PARA NOSOTROS! —festejó Lance quitando el cuerpo de Narti de encima de Keith y ayudándole a levantarse—. ¿Puedes andar? Si, si, ya, está bien, que no soy Shiro para aguantarme esos regaños visuales, las hormonas te van fatal- ¡AY! —con ambas manos en la cabeza lloriqueaba mientras Keith tomaba su espada del suelo. Al girar la cabeza pudo notar a Acxa viendo fijamente el cuerpo de Narti y luego a ella.

—tenemos que irnos antes de que explote por completo y vengan refuerzos—Shiro ni siquiera preguntó y haciendo casi lo mismo que Zethrid se montó a Keith en el hombro para empezar a correr con los demás paladines acompañándolo—. ¿¡A donde se fue rotor?

—Créeme que me gustaría saber lo mismo ¡tres malditos meses para ubicarlo! —chilla Keith con una frustración que no se aguantaría nadie. Los leones se había acercado al sentir el peligro de sus paladines, nada extraño, más si hablamos Red Lion. Shiro subió directo a Black Lion y no tardaron anda en despegar—. Tengo que informar a Kolivan de- ¡COUGH!

— ¿Estás...? ¡No, no lo estás! —se cortó a si mismo volviendo la vista al frente—. ¡Coran, el agujero de gusano!

...

—Pues... medico de embarazos no soy así que... —Coran tenía un libro en sus manos y pasaba las páginas de manera furiosa, Keith lo miraba con un fastidio impresionante, ya quería quitarse esa cosa del "vientre" —. Supongo que está bien.

— ¡Le dieron dos patadas justo ahí! ¿¡Como es posible que digas que va a estar bien!? —Pidge zarandeó al alteano con vehemencia, dejándolo un poco mareado.

—Quizá es igual de resistente que la madre. —supone Lance tomando buena distancia de Keith.

—Bueno, los Galra siempre han sido mucho más fuertes, incluso en su etapa más temprana... —dijo Allura a modo de hipótesis.

—Keith también es parte humana, yo soy humano, ese bebé sería un... quince por ciento de Galra, es más humano que Galra, puede estar herido o nacer con algún problema del cual no tendríamos la más remota idea hasta que nazca y tampoco podría nacer en estanaveasiquetambieneso-

— ¡SHIROGANE! —Keith se levantó de donde la tenían echada, Matt y Hunk dieron palmaditas a la espalda del Black Paladin, que parece a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco.

—Eso es cierto... Esos asuntos también habría que pensarlos. —Pidge tenía una mano en la barbilla, pensaba en cuantas cosas podría hacer en función de esta situación.

—Los Galra tardan siete meses en gestarse en lugar de nueve como los humanos, quién sabe si también influirá... necesitarás ropa que no pueda molestarte tampoco. —Allura hablando de ropa era una mala señal.

— ¿Solo eso? ¿Y todo lo que necesita después? Cuna, juguetes... ¡un minimargado! Aun si es niña, hay que vestirlo de azul, con ese color sera igual que su padrino. —las miradas se clavaron en Lance.

— ¿Padrino? ¿Quién dijo que tu serías el padrino? —increpó Matt—. Los conozco desde hace más tiempo, si alguien será el padrino, seré yo.

—Emm... Yo también estoy aquí... —Hunk alzó la mano con una tensa sonrisa.

—Ay por el santo amor de... —Shiro se cubrió los ojos con una mano, la discusión se había desviado de repente y quería entender porque Lance se había autoimpuesto el título, si tanto "odia" a Keith como dice.

— ¡Sera nuestro pequeñín! Y como primer Paladin en obtener a su León me merezco el puesto. —asegura con el pecho inflado de orgullo.

— ¿Tu que piensas? —preguntó Hunk con suavidad, Keith suspiró, quitándose el aparato del abdomen y bajando la camisa.

— ¿Pueden salir? —suponía que igualmente iban a escuchar tras la puerta, pero necesitaba solo a Shiro de momento—. Esto...

—Es increíble ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? Pudimos evitar todo lo que pasó hoy y... y... —Keith tenía las orejas gachas igual que la mirada—. ¿Qué pasa...?

—Shiro, es un... maldito bebé ¿Cómo _YO_ voy a tener un bebé? Nunca lo he querido, nunca me lo imagine tan siquiera porque yo no soy así.

—Pero ya está ahí, no puedes simplemente deshacerte de él.

— ¿Y entonces qué? Estamos en medio de una guerra donde por alguna razón le intereso a Honerva, aun no tenemos una ventaja considerable, puede que nos maten en cualquier momento y tu quieres estar pensando en... ¿tener un hijo? —las expresión de Keith eran muy claras, le angustiaba la idea de algo tan _banal_ en un tiempo tan complejo—. Eres Paladin de Voltron, además de eso, el _Black Paladin_ ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Dejarlo para criarlo? ¿Acaso crees que yo me pienso quedar quieto cuidando a un niño cuando hay gente _muriendo_ allá fuera?

— ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Es... un hijo de nosotros dos. A mi la idea aunque me da un poco de... nervios, me encanta. Es algo tuyo y mio. —Keith no le permitió tomar su mano.

— ¡entiende que yo no lo quiero! No es el tiempo, no es el lugar... No hay nada.

— ¡Entonces tu entiende que yo si lo quiero!

—Lo haces por llevarme la contraria.

— ¡Claro que no! La galaxia puede explotar si le da la gana, esto me importa más—se mordió los labios, aun sin ver al mayor a la cara—. ¿El problema es que aun no te acostumbras? Si es eso-

— Tengo diecinueve años y apenas se cuidar de mi mismo sin morir en el intento. No tuve una madre y no... no tengo idea de como hacerlo ¿¡para que tener algo que no sabría como tener!? ¡Ni siquiera pude "cuidar" de Black o Red! Como esperas que lo haga con un bebé que me necesitaría todos los días hasta que pueda valerse de sí mismo...

—Tampoco estaba en mis planes embarazar a mi novia que hasta hace poco era mi novio y aquí nos ves, discutiendo por el futuro, padrinos y nacionalidad de nuestro hijo. —el comentario lleno de ironía no hizo mucha gracia por desgracia -valga la redundancia-.

—Nunca he tenido, no tengo y jamás tendré problemas con las mujeres que abortan y ahora quiero entrar en esa enorme lista de las que quieren hacerlo. Es más rápido y menos complicado que toda esta mierda.

— ¡Pero yo si lo quiero tener! —insistió

— ¡Y yo no! ¡No lo voy a tener y...!

—tenemos una visita un poco... Inesperada. —ambos giraron la mirada a lo que Pidge mostraba, removiéndose nerviosa. Apuntada de manera muy graciosa estaba Acxa, con una ceja alzada por la escena que se podía presenciar.

— ¿Y tu de donde... o por qué... estás aquí? —preguntó Shiro copiando la expresión de extrañeza, Keith se cruzó de brazos.

—Por ella. —señaló sin rodeo.

—Oh, genial.

—si no les importa, ya traicioné a mi Imperio, temo más la muerte por ellos que por ustedes. Necesito hablar contigo, es importante. —aseguró con notable ansiedad. Se vieron entre todos. Keith hizo un ligero gesto para echar a todos.

—Que considerados, no permiten a las personas saber el chisme completo. —bufa Lance con una mano en el pecho, "ofendido". Otra vez solo y está vez con la híbrida, esta se acercó a Keith.

— ¿Tienes el collar, cierto? —asintió lentamente—. Escucha, debes... desaparecerte de la maldita galaxia, vía láctea si gustas, pero no puedes dejar que Haggar te ponga las manos encima ¿entiendes?

—Entenderé algo cuando tú nos expliques porque has venido. —cortó con mal humor.

—Lotor asesino a Narti—Keith movió la cola inquieto, es raro que supiera al verdad, Lance también tenía un arma de fuego ye estaba en la escena—. Es... es como si no fuera él. Lotor no pensaba seguir ningún plan de Zarkon o Haggar, él nos prometió un imperio donde no fuéramos menos como ahora, pero está siguiendo sus órdenes al pie de la letra sobre todo cuando se trata de ti.

— ¿Y por qué Keith? ¿Qué tiene de especial? Es un hibrido más para ustedes. —preguntó Shiro con curiosidad.

—Tu madre, Honerva, llevó ese collar hace mucho años con Haggar. No sé la historia completa, Lotor no me la dijo, pero aparentemente esa mujer era de otra dimensión, un portal que se abrió por un meteorito como el que robamos—aquello lo dijo con cierta vergüenza—. Y ella aseguraba que tenía un hijo en al tierra que al cumplir la madurez o un poco después podría ayudar al imperio de una manera que yo no conozco.

—Esa información es... muy a medias.

—E-es todo lo que tengo, pero si lo logran Zarkon va a seguir siendo emperador y a Lotor no parece molestarle en lo absoluto. Prefiero estar muerta que con Zarkon como un emperador eterno—en eso se notaba completamente sincera—. También descubrí que Haggar es la Honerva de está dimensión... Se estaban ayudando entre sí y me asusta pensar en el que porque de eso.

—Ciertamente es algo que preocupa...

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿me meto debajo de una piedra según ustedes? —se cruza de brazos.

—No, tan solo esconderte hasta que tengamos la ventaja y posibilidades altas de derrotarlo. Pidge podrá sacar información al respecto, Kolivan también nos ayudará.

—pero... ¿No te preocupa lo que pueda pasarle a tu hijo? —Acxa parecía ver a Keith como si esta fuera de otra raza y no tan similar a ella, aunque en sus ojos había cierto y raro entendimiento.

—Yo no-

—De todas formas iba a retirarse un tiempo para tener el bebé—intervino Shiro, sin dejarle hablar—. Piénsalo un tiempo al menos, intenta... pensar en cómo sería.

—No necesito pensarlo, no qui-

—Las hembras Galra siempre son unas necias a la hora del embarazo, su instinto fuerte les impide aceptar la vulnerabilidad que simboliza el embarazo—Shiro señaló a Acxa con ambas manos e incluso con todo su cuerpo, Keith se mostró aún más ofendida—. Por eso siempre son vigiladas, se evita que hagan una tontería, también se las aísla lo más posible para que no busquen pleito.

—Soy una persona, no un animal.

—Suena a ti. Casi siempre te sientes mejor estando... solo—Keith bufó—. Por favor... vamos a intentarlo, te prometo que va a funcionar y... estarás con Acxa

— ¿Eso debe hacerme sentir mejor?

—Ella entiende más de estas cosas, si es mujer y puede que te ayude con todo el tema para que puedas sobrellevarlo. Por favor Keith... —Keith suspiró e hizo una especie de brinco con exasperación, las orejas caídas.

Al final, por obra y gracia de Voltron, pudieron convencerle de como mínimo tener al bebé, si ya no lo quería después de eso, se vería que harían, posiblemente Allura se haría cargo y así Shiro no andaría llorando por la poca "compasión" de Keith.

Claro que esto no hacía falta pues Keith a la mitad del sexto mes había adoptado una actitud tan extraña en ella que llamarla consideraba un problema para los nervios. Se la vivía enferma y llorando por cualquier cosa, aparte de comer más que un hipopótamo, ese animal que tanto le gusta y del cual consiguió ropa para el bebe de manera que desconocen.

Acxa, contrario a todo pronóstico, realmente estaba ayudándole, esperaban que los traicionara y por ello había miembros de Blade of Marmora vigilando, pero el momento nunca llegó. Ahora hace falta mencionar a donde las enviaron... y ese destino fue la tierra: No se les ocurría otro sitio, pues allí era neutro y tan desprotegido, tan obvio que nunca se les ocurriría buscar ahí.

Cosa que funcionaba de maravilla.

Por otro lado, el tema bebé y más aún, su nacimiento, trajo comunes disputas que finalizaron cuando Keith decidió quién sería finalmente los padrinos. Pidge era la madrina, lo cual daba como resultado cada armatoste más extraño que el otro para su ahijado y de padrino... Keith no pudo resistir el nombrar a Hunk, en parte por molestar a Lance, no lo negaría, pero por el otro, el amable paladín se le hacía más sensato en lo que a temas de cuidado refería.

Lance obviamente se ofendió, pero el puesto de tío favorito y consentidor quedó casi libre, pues Matt tampoco dejaba de molestar. Cuando nació, la experiencia más traumática de la vida de Keith -junto a su primera vez bañándose o yendo al baño-. Cabe destacar, se dieron cuenta de que faltaba el nombre...

Al final, por insistencia de Shiro... se llamó _Kūron._ No sabía que le hacia preferir ese nombre sobre cualquier otro, pero tras mucho pelear Keith lo aceptó, aunque fue tras un chiste de pésimo sobre que era con la letra inicial del nombre de la madre y el color inverso del padre.

 _Si, así de estúpido. Shiro y los nombres no son una buena combinación._

* * *

— ¿Que tal están por allá?

—Tan bien como puede estarse cuando aún sientes que acabas de parir a un pequeño de casi cinco kilos, así estoy. —la respuesta llena de cinismo no fue una real sorpresa.

—Lo siento por dejarte solo...—murmura recostándose más en el asiento de Black Lion, Keith niega con la cabeza, apoyando un codo en la mesa.

—No importa, sé que hay cosas más importantes que yo o un bebé en este instante... cómo salvar el mundo que va a habitar y del que aún no tiene conciencia —suspira con cierta pena —. además, estoy muy con Acxa, es una perfecta niñera ya que apenas se cómo rayos darle pecho. —bufó con molestia.

—Con el tiempo es posible que te acostumbres—carcajea divertido.

—Claro, porque yo tuve mucho ejemplo materno, obviamente sabré hacerlo pro arte de... ughh...—se llevó una mano a la boca, Shiro torció el gesto, ya iban más de cuatro veces en esta llamada que Keith parecía tener náuseas o sumo dolor.

—¿Has ido a un médico?

—Sabes que no puedo ir a un médico.

—algo debes poder hacer, no es normal que tras cuatro meses sigas así.

—Acxa me ha dicho que es el aire, el ambiente y otro montón de cosas que ahora no vienen a cuento. Quizá solo... ¿Ahora? ¿Es enserio?

—Díselo al de estómago gigante, no ha mí. —ríe la híbrida de piel púrpura, Keith tomo al bebé que apenas estando en sus brazos se pega a su pecho, tironeando la ligera camisa para poder comer. Shiro hizo una especie de puchero.

—Ahora yo también acabe antojado —confiesa y Keith lo mira mal —. ¿Que? Es tentador y dicen que la leche materna es muy buena.

—Ja-ja, tu produces un tipo de leche que puedes tomarte todo el día si quieres, hazlo a que se te quite el antojo. —repuso con tanto morbo que Acxa miro a Shiro y luego a Keith con espanto, el Black Paladin acabó rojo hasta las orejas con un ligero azulino por el susto de aquella idea tan... tan...

—No creo que-

Un enorme estruendo se hizo oír y por un momento la llamada se llenó de interferencia. Keith miro en dirección a la puerta y Acxa saco sus armas —Iré a ver qué pasa, anda al cuarto—. Indica ella con precaución, antes de refutar Keith se volvió a doblar, el bebé empezó a llorar.

—¿Qué está pasando? Hey, HEY—Llamó ante al continua interferencia que hay, pudo distinguir una explosión y repentinamente la llamada se cortó —. ¡CORAN ABRE UN AGUJERO DE GUSANO, AHORA!—el alteano dio un brinco donde estaba por la repentina orden.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Allura igual de asustada por lo repentino.

—¡algo pasa con Keith, apresúrense con el agujero!

...

—Shiro...—Allura trató de poner una mano en el hombro del Black paladin, aunque este se apresuró a la viviendo en al cual queda claro que hubo combate-

—¡KEITH! —llamó una y otra vez haciéndose paso como puede. Finalmente ve algo, no sabe si llamar alivio, que Acxa está en el suelo, herida, no Keith —. ¿Que pasó? ¿¡En donde esta Keith!?

—Lotor... Lotor se... la llevó... —gruñe intentando incorporarse aun con ayuda de Shiro—Tenía... más de una flo...ta con él... Lo siento.

—¿Lotor? ¿para que Lotor vendría por Keith? —pregunta Lance confundido —. Eso no tiene sentido, Keith ni siquiera está inmiscuido en esta ahora por el bebé.

—Lotor es su medio hermano, al madre de Keith es... Honerva de otra dimensión—murmuró Shiro, sentando a hibrida—. Están emparentados y a la misma vez no... si se llevaron a Keith...

—Mira allá. —señaló con brazo tembloroso. Pidge tantea el muro, encontrando una pequeña abertura. Con sorpresa abre la capsula metálica entremetida y el llanto del infante, ya tan fuerte y desenfrenado llena las paredes. Con cuidado lo tomó en brazos, calmandolo apenas un poco —. Lo escondió...antes de que Lotor se diera... cuenta...

—Él sabía que estaba embarazada, no puede tardar en venir a buscar de nuevo. —opina Hunk.

—Recuerda que hubo muchos problemas, quizás piense que tuvo un aborto y por ello no se ha reincorporado. —Shiro piensa con suma rapidez todo lo que puede pasar, está pasando y pasó realmente para que Lotor haya molestado hasta este punto tan crítico.

—Ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer, si tiene a Keith-

—Nos llevaremos a Kūron, estando en el mismo castillo que Voltron no ocurrirá nada malo... Debimos hacer esto para empezar.

«Estaré bien, solo será el tiempo que tardé en sentirme bien... y sepa que Kūron estará a salvo en algún lugar ¿Por qué no hacerlo terrestre igual que nosotros? Es una buena excusa para esconderme allí ¿Qué saldría mal?»

—Y lo buscaremos, Lotor no podrá esconderlo y Keith no permanece quieto. Sea como sea, volverá pronto. —asegura tomando en brazos a su primogénito, que apenas estuvo ahí calma sus sollozos, tocando el rostro que aunque desconocido, lo sentía familiar, los ojo grises con ese tinte violeta lo miran curioso.

Kūron no sería igual a Keith, tendría a su familia completa, costase lo que le costase iba a darle una vida feliz y completa sin la añoranza o rencor hacia su madre.

* * *

—Luce muy humana incluso para una hibrida.

—Lo es, padre, tan solo es un poco... Tímida sobre cuando mostrarse.

Se mantuvo prácticamente absorto a la conversación que se hacía en torno a él, después de todo, no podía importarle menos. Apenas se percató de que Zarkon parecía esperar que hablase, no le dio el gusto si era eso lo que esperaba, siguiendo con aire de desinterés.

—Al menos no representara una molestia. —dijo con voz raposa. Keith rodó los ojos, era tan desagradable estar frente a él, al sensación de estar frente a un cadáver pudriéndose aun bajo toda esa armadura era desagradable.

Prácticamente fue jalada fuera del lugar y una vez en los pasillos de la enorme nave que no sabe ni en que momento puso un pie... Dio un manotazo a Lotor, que la miraba con esa cínica sonrisa en el rostro.

—veo que sigues igual—de por si no habla mucho, ignorarlo no supone un problema, menos cuando es llevada de un lado a otro. Finalizaron en al habitación donde había despertado hasta hace poco. Lotor volvió a intentar hacer contacto, en vano a decir verdad—. Parece que no te agrado ni un poco.

—que no te sorprenda, es obvio. —escupió en respuesta. De forma un poco más lanzada apenas y pudo evitarlo, ambos acabaron en el suelo. Lotor, ya enojado, le tomó por el cuello con una sola mano, asfixiando a Keith.

—Si no quieres que te maten vas a colaborar conmigo, te recomiendo deshacerte de esa actitud tan arisca conmigo. Créeme, yo no sería enemigo y verdugo de mi propia compañera.

—Y-yo... No soy tu... compañera... —aquello le parecía absurdo, pues según Acxa solos e puede tener un compañero que puede sentir tu aroma como uno dulce, algo así como una forma de mantener la monogamia.

— ¿Entonces porque puedo olerte? Eres dulce, más que ninguna, _hermanita_ —seguía insistiendo con aquel título, con una cercanía nada precavida junto su rostro—. Así que resígnate de una vez, me perteneces aun si es por la esencia de nuestros cuerpos o por la deuda de vida que tendrás para conmigo para evitar lo que la bruja desea hacer... ¿No tienes ni un poco de curiosidad de que es lo que te hace especial para ella?

Chasqueó la lengua con los labios apretados, si, la curiosidad es grande, pero...

—prefiero estar muerta que debiendo algo al imbécil por el que perdí a mi bebé. —gruñó, desde cierto ángulo era cierto, no sabía nada de su pequeño. Estaba casi segura de que Shiro había ido apena se cortó la transmisión, solo faltaba que supieran donde lo escondió.

—Ya lo veremos y eso, tiene fácil solución.

Salió de la habitación, dejándole en soledad. Keith dio un grito frustrado. No importaba como, con o sin la información de porque es importante, iba a escaparse de ese maldito lugar y hacerlo volar en mil pedazos de ser posible. No sabía que le preocupaba más, si Lotor o Haggar, ambos tenían enfoques tan condenadamente distintos que uno lo afectaba en el ámbito personal y otro en el de la preocupación por su familia.

Sea como sea, un paso a la vez... El Imperio Galra iba a arrepentirse de haberlo molestado y más aún, haría a su madre retorcerse en al tumba que estuviera ocupando por no cumplir con el objetivo que al parecer, dejó para él desde el primer momento.


End file.
